Dreams Come True
by I.L.E.C
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! When Bella wakes, Edward is right there by her side. She tells him about her dream, one thing leads to another...but Bella does not end up with what she bargained for. Rated M for a bit of lemon/violence. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_My first ever fanfic! I apologise for the flowery-ness. Please tell me what you think; constructive criticism (or a comment of adoration!) is greatly appreciated. Do you think I should continue the story? ;)_

Bella woke slowly as a cool breeze caressed her face. Rolling over sleepily, she looked into the perfect, beaming face of her vampire boyfriend, Edward. He smiled at her, his crooked half-smile that made Bella's heart leap erratically, and she realised that it was the icy feel of his skin on her face that had awoken her.

"Good morning, beautiful Bella," he murmured, stroking Bella's cheek. His fingers sent a gentle shiver up Bella's neck as she smiled hazily at him. She still couldn't quite believe that Edward was there in her bed, and had been all night. He was bemused by the human necessity of sleep; Edward watched unsleepingly every night throughout the darkness, waiting patiently for her to awaken every morning.

His soft, deep voice brought Bella back to the present. "You were saying my name again last night." Bella blushed as her dream flooded back into her head. It had been a _very_ good dream.

"What were you dreaming about, love?" She tried to act innocent as Edward's unfathomable golden eyes penetrated her soul, and for a moment she was rendered speechless. She giggled softly as she began to breathe again. Frustration flashed across Edward's pale face, mingled with a wry smile: he could not read her thoughts, as he could others. He asked her again.

Bella began to tell him, quietly, teasingly. "I had a dream…that I woke up, and you were lying here stroking my face. And then…" She glanced at Edward, who was biting his lip a little. "…then you kissed me –"

Before she had finished her sentence, Edward was kissing her fervently. His tongue traced hers as she ran a hand up his side, tingling at the sensation of her warm hand against the vampire's freezing skin. Bella pulled reluctantly away from the passionate kiss to breathe. How human, she thought, as she exhaled heavily.

Edward looked at her lustfully and asked huskily; "What happened next, Bella?" She smiled as she whispered in his ear. He looked back at her, as if what she had told him caused him a great deal of pain.

"Please, don't tempt me. I want to – I _need_ to, but I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry Bella." They exchanged longing looks and Bella rolled onto her side, so that her warm body was encased in Edward's, looking away from him. She sighed.

"Edward – I know you. You would never hurt me. You have so much control, and I…really need you." The last three words were a desperate plea, and Bella knew Edward felt the same way about her. "_Please_ Edward. I'll tell you if you're hurting me, or if I want you to stop –"

"Bella," he muttered, and seemed to be gritting his teeth. "I don't want to have to risk it. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me. Ever." Bella turned back over, face to face with her love. The kiss this time was longer, more reckless, addictive. They kissed for what felt like eternity, and Bella felt dizzy as Edward traced her cheek with his cold fingers. She lifted a curtain of her long brown hair away from her pale bare neck, and raised her chin to the side. Edward's mouth was now at her cheek, her neck…Bella knew that Edward could not resist the smell of her blood, and he had told her many times before that it was the sweetest scent in the world.

Bella gasped as his sharp pearly teeth came down on her neck, biting her, but not hard enough to release the lethal venom that was held in his mouth. She arched her neck as the adrenalin rushed through her; even with complete confidence in Edward's control, she still felt wildly thrilled as he bit her.

"Edward…" she moaned in contentment as he withdrew from her neck, and when she looked into his eyes, they were a startling gold. He licked his lips, shut his eyes and exhaled slowly, as if he was deliberating how to react now.

Before she realised what he was doing, Bella was pinned to the bed, and Edward was holding himself carefully over her, a look of absolute desire in his smouldering eyes, his crooked smile spreading across his flawless face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he growled, chuckling. "I told you not to tempt me…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Before she realised what he was doing, Bella was pinned to the bed, and Edward was holding himself carefully over her, a look of absolute desire in his smouldering eyes, his crooked smile spreading across his flawless face._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella," he growled, chuckling. "I told you not to tempt me…"_

Leaning onto his elbows and holding his love by the wrists, Edward kissed Bella hard, his cold smooth lips reflecting his utmost desires. His love kissed back, still dazzled by the look in Edward's eyes and his sudden change of mind. Bella reluctantly broke from the kiss; she needed air, but it felt like she needed Edward more.

Edward notices the question in Bella's soft brown eyes before she could ask him. "Bella…I can't take it anymore. I love you too much to lose control, but tell me if I'm hurting you, _please_." Bella noted the imploring tone of his voice, before his eyes lit up with a smile.

"Having said that…You entice me so completely that I'm afraid I've lost my modesty, love." This rather seductive statement, combined with the uneven smile that played at the corner of Edward's dark lips, made Bella blush and smile. Edward could not control the low growl that escaped from deep in his throat as he saw the blood rush to Bella's cheeks. He saw his love's eyes widen at the sound, and wrenched himself away from her mouth.

"Bella, please! You must tell me if I scare you, or hurt you. Promise me," he pleaded, searching her face as if trying to spot a bruise.

"I promise, Edward," she murmurs, pulling his face back to hers. Bella had wanted this for so long, and she would not let anything jeopardise the heated moment. She felt Edward's grip loosen on her wrists as she hooked her legs around the small of is back, pulling his tinglingly cold hard body onto hers. Bella heard him moan, and he began to run his smooth hands down her body. His long fingers met the warm collar of her pyjama shirt, and Edward ripped it easily down the middle, as if it were made of paper. He let out a moan of arousal as his icy hands caressed Bella's breasts, making her shiver in pleasure. Edward paused their kiss, glancing at Bella's face; her eyes half-shut but glowing, her mouth a little open at the sensation of her love's cold hands.

"Keep going, Edward," Bella whispered, moving her hands to pull off his shirt. Edward removed it almost quicker than she could see, and soon was back on top of Bella, kissing down her neck. Bella writhed in bliss as she anticipated what was coming…Edward's sweet, dark lips traced their way along her main artery, found the hollow under her jaw where he could hear the pulse of her blood – he knew it was too much.

"_Bella!_" he whispered in a strangled, forced voice. "Tell me…to stop!" Bella frowned, wanting her love to continue, to keep making her gasp in pleasure and excitement.

"Edward…" she tried to sound her most seductive; wanting him to keep going… "Don't stop, Edward." She smiled a little as he groaned, frozen, his sharp set of teeth hovering millimetres above her neck.

"Please, _Edward_!" She practically moaned his name, arching his neck to his lips.

Hearing Bella say his name like snapped Edward. With a ferocious, animalistic growl, he gripped an iron hand to her leg and another to her arm, too fast for her to object. Bella bit her lip with a smile; seeing Edward get so wild made her want him even more.

Edward raised his head, taking a shallow breath through his nose and shutting his eyes. Bella gasped in pain as he tightened his grips like a vice, but he did not notice her change in mood. She bit back her voice as she felt the pressure of Edward's body on hers. Her eyes widened at the sight of Edward's face, ravaged by an insane hunger. He opened his eyes, and Bella was scared. Edward's eyes were red as blood.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed, pulling powerlessly against the metal-pressure of his hands. "_STOP_, EDWARD! YOU'RE GONNA –" she shrieked as Edward's crimson eyes rolled back and his head snapped towards hers. Bella pressed her body into the bed as her eyes filled, willing Edward to realise what he was doing.

"PLEASE STOP EDWARD! _PLEASE_! DON'T – DON'T KILL ME!" she bawled, and Edward growled again, only this time it was a desperate, disoriented sound. He brought his lips again too close to her neck; this was it, she was going to become a vampire in the most terrifying way –

"EDWARD, STOP! _I LOVE YOU!_"

The vampire bellowed in agony, releasing his crushing grips on his love, his life, his reason for existence. Edward forced himself backwards into the wall of Bella's bedroom, cracking the plaster and landing in a heap on the ground. He could have got up, but he remained there, shaking. Bella was huddled against the bed head, clutching her blanket, trembling with terror.

Edward considered jumping out the window and running. Running away for good, to somewhere she could never find him. But he had to do her the justice, at least, of explaining, of apologising, of begging her to forgive him. Because he could not live without Bella. He had just proven that to himself, and to her. No vampire would stop when in such a frenzy as what he was, just because their victim told them to. None had the willpower, or the absolute sureness, or the pure love, to drag themselves away from a victim when they were so close to a meal.

Edward should have felt a strange sense of thankfulness that, although he did attack Bella, he proved that he could never kill her.

Instead, he was filled with the most utter remorse, the most genuine self-hatred, the most cowardly urges to _run._


End file.
